


Up All Night

by Kellyscams



Series: Bucky Moments [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wakes up in the middle of the night and looks for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

Bucky woke in his bed with a start. Sweat soaked through the sheets and dampened his hair. His mind still rang out with commands shouted in Russian, guns firing, and the cold—that God forsaken cold. He shivered even though there wasn’t a chill in the air at all. Trying to control his breathing, Bucky used the techniques Sam had taught him.

In through his nose, out through his mouth.  
Count.

One, two, three, four…

After several minutes of the same thing, of the same attempts and the same failings, Bucky flung his sheets off and started pacing. Nightmares had been far and few between since he’d reached the year mark a few months ago. This one had been rough though, and so vivid. Unable to stand being in the room, even though none of the rooms in the Tower were exactly confined, Bucky headed for the halls.

It was something he used to do all the time when he first got there, when he couldn’t sleep—and pretty much didn’t until he had nothing left and just passed out for a bit. That was before Steve got him feeling comfortable like he had in the past, before Nat whispered things in Russian that made him smile, before Tony helped make improvements on his left arm, before Clint made his first sarcastic remark to him and nudged him in the ribs like Bucky would find it just as funny, before Thor challenged him to an arm wrestling match, before Bruce talked him back to himself after blacking out, before Pepper insisted they all have a meal together at least once a week, before Jane and Darcy showed him pictures of the stars, and before he first noticed the way Sam’s eyes found his whenever they were in the same room. Sam.

Bucky hadn’t realized he’d taken himself to Sam’s floor until he was standing in front of his bedroom door. For a moment he just stood there. None of his nerves had settled. He raised his hand to knock, but lowered it again. It was late. Bucky didn’t want to disturb or wake him. Instead of doing what he wished he could do and just getting in there to be with Sam, Bucky went to the kitchen.

“Jarvis?” Bucky said quietly when he was standing in the middle of the kitchen.  
“How can I help you, Sergeant Barnes?”  
Even though it had been nearly seventeen months since being here, Bucky still found the voice coming out of the walls and ceilings strange. It was even more strange that he could talk to it and it would talk back.  
“Is anyone else awake?”  
“Captain Rogers is still up, sir. Would you like me to get him for you?”

Bucky hesitated. He thought he wanted Sam, and he did, but once he knew that Steve was around, he started thinking he needed someone else.

“Yeah, uh, please.”  
“Right away, sir.”  
Sitting himself down at the table, Bucky dropped his head in his hands and only needed to wait a matter of minutes before Steve was hurrying into the kitchen with him.  
“Buck? Are you all righty?” He asked, the worry evident in his voice.  
Bucky kept his head where it was, but moved it enough to look at Steve. “Yeah. I just wanted to talk to someone.”

The relief that settles around Steve is so noticeable, Bucky could feel it himself as he came to sit with him at the table. Chin still in his palm, Bucky watched as Steve lowered himself into the chair across from him.

“Okay,” Steve gave him a warm, open smile. “What’s up?”  
Bucky sighed. “I had a bad dream.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Steve reached across the table and took his hand. “Or do you want to talk to Sam about it?”

If there was one thing he could always count on Steve for it was knowing him too well. Bucky glanced down, worried he may have offended Steve.

“It’s okay, Buck,” He assured him. “I get it. I only want what’s best for you. Sam is best for you in that place, he gives you what you need in a way I can’t. As for me,” Steve stood up. “I’m here for this.”

Sometimes Bucky missed the old Steve. The little, sickly Steve that could never, not in a million years yank him out of the chair by his arm and start dragging him back towards Sam’s room like he was doing right now.

“Steve!”  
“You need Sam, Bucky,” Steve grunted. “I’m getting you to Sam.”

A few words and swears fell from Bucky’s mouth as he attempted—well, half-heartedly attempted—to pull away from Steve. Steve wouldn’t be swayed though and he brought Bucky right back to Sam’s room and knocked on the door. Though he had no intentions of running away—even if there was a fleeting thought of doing so—Steve held Bucky’s arm in a tight grip until Sam opened the door wearing only a pair of boxers.  
His mouth stretched wide with a yawn, his eyes were saggy and dropped a bit, and he scratched at his bare belly.

“What’s up, guys?”  
“He had a nightmare,” Steve answered for Bucky. “Yes he wants to talk about it.”

Steve gave Bucky a gentle push forward so that he was closer to Sam and turned to leave the two of them.

“Punk,” Bucky muttered.  
Steve grinned and pat his shoulder. “Jerk.”

Feeling awkward and uneasy, Bucky glimpsed up to find Sam looking a lot more awake now. He opened his arms and as soon as he was presented with the invitation, Bucky threw himself into Sam’s warm embrace.

“It was cold,” He whimpered. “They were yelling things at me. I didn’t want to listen.”  
“Shh,” Sam soothed, swathing Bucky in his arms as best as he could. “It’s okay. You’re okay. Why didn’t you come get me?”  
“I didn’t want to wake you.”  
Sam kissed the top of his head. “My door is always open to you, Bucky. Always. Come on. I’ll keep you warm.”


End file.
